


Over Time

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Malia Bashing, Minor Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Oblivious Scott, Werewolves exist but the supernatural is barely mentioned, to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're four, and he amazes you.</p><p>AKA</p><p>A look at Scott and Stiles' relationship over time, and the hardships they have faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first Teen Wolf fic that I have published. This story only took a couple of hours to write and I didn't edit it so I apologise for any mistakes, although I should point out that I wrote this on my iPad so it possibly has some spelling mistakes due to auto correct as well as my incompetence to spell.
> 
> I honestly expected this to be a Sterek fic, since that's all I usually write for this fandom - except for Scisaac of course - but writing Sciles was a nice change of pace.
> 
> The timeline in this is not the same as canon, although many events are kept, but by the time Scott is nineteen in this fic, it completely cuts off from canon. I have no idea how old any of the characters are, although I believe Scott, Stiles and the other high schoolers to be seventeen currently, and Derek to be at least 24. But who knows?
> 
> Warning: this fic contains bashing of two characters: Allison Argent and Malia Tate. I love the two of them, but this fic was written at a time I disliked the latter. I apologise for my salty attitude back in early 2015. (From, January 19th 2016)
> 
> Edit (16/7/15): Thanks for 60+ kudos!

You're four, and he amazes you.

He runs into the sandbox after you, smiling and giggling, while the others stare on at the brightest boy you've ever seen.

Chatting away with such speed you lose yourself, grinning at your muddled face, pouting when his dad arrives to take him away.

You see him the new day, and the day after that, and the day after that, until the week passes and you've become friends with a cheerful boy covered with moles.

You mention him to your mother at the end of the week, and she tells you his name is Stiles.

-

You're ten, and you see him cry for the first time.

Tears falling down his face as he watches the coffin lower into the ground, you slip your hand into his, and he grips it so tightly you think your bones might break. You don't really care if they do.

You hold him in your arms that night, awake to hear sobs and shouts, falling asleep to gentle breathing and soft murmuring.

You make a vow to look after him whenever you can, hold him whenever he cries, do whatever it takes to make him happy.

You've never felt like this for another person before, not even your mother.

-

You're thirteen, and he helps you through everything.

Homework, class, sport. He takes you home after school, explains every little detail while fitting in time to chat about meaningless topics, rambling on about Lydia's perfect everything, while showing you how to do this equation and that equation. You hear exasperated words tumble out of his mouth, 'like this, Scott' and 'no, like this', but he never stops and keeps on going with a strained smile.

He whispers in your ear the answers, wincing when you fail the tests, leaning over your shoulder to show you what you did right, and what you did wrong. He quickly explains things under his breath, usually getting caught, but he doesn't seem to mind, because he's helping you.

He throws an arm around your shoulder when the asthma hits, tugs you away to a safe spot away from the assholes who hound you, muttering assurances in your ear. He makes you calm, with jumbled words and awkward actions, because you know it's him.

He makes you feel safe, he makes you feel welcome, he makes you feel happy, and that's all that matters.

-

You're fifteen, and you realise he's usually right.

He figures out your problem, and you don't believe him, because it's too far fetched, and really? Werewolves?

But he's right, as usual, and you're wrong, as usual, and you start to think that, maybe, you should always listen to him.

But, you always fuck up, and you never listen, and you never trust.

-

You're sixteen and your friendship is falling apart.

You're with Allison, beautiful, wonderful, psychotic Allison, who tries to kill you and your friends, but you stick by her no matter what, and he is stuck on the sidelines, watching Isaac slide his hand into Derek's, and Erica launch herself at Boyd, and all you can see is the sorrow in his eyes, and the fake grin on his lips.

It's no longer Scott and Stiles, it's Scott and Allison, and you love her, but you love him as well, just not in the same way, or, at least that's what you think. You throw him away for her. 

You realise you're mistake months later, and you apologise, and he replies with an 'it's okay, Scott', but no, no it's not.

You're relationship is never the same again.

-

You're seventeen, and you see the beauty no one else does.

Stars dotted on his skin, constellations etched onto cream. Galaxies shining in his eyes, honey with a hint of gold. Heart-shaped lips curved in an enticing smile, button nose crinkling with each tug of his lips. A mess of hair covering his head, different compared to the one shaved Stiles. Lithe body moving clumsily, you never get tired of watching him.

You always wonder why no one else notices the perfection of him, all the way from his bright personality to his looks, because you've always been the person to see good in people, and with him it's like you can see no bad at all.

But, you never question it out loud, because it scares you to think that he is more beautiful than everyone to you, even more beautiful than your beautiful girlfriend.

It never comes to your mind that maybe that is a sign.

-

You're eighteen, and not everyone looks past him now.

Her name's Malia, she's the girl you both saved, a feral beast turned into a beautiful monster, and when she starts to take an interest in him, you're worried that she'll break him, morph his body into a mangled mess, tear at his creamy skin.

You know what she's like from the beginning, when he tells you about the scratches on the back, and how he doesn't like being the little spoon, and as he tries to joke about it, the Alpha inside you growls. You want to tear her apart, limb from limb for hurting him like that.

He reassures you, and you follow what he says, but you can't help but think that he's wrong, for the first time in a long time.

You never forgive yourself for what comes next.

-

You're nineteen, and he's in the hospital.

Bruises covering his skin, broken bones and a shattered mind, he is no longer the boy you knew.

You know she did this. Everyone knows.

You seek her out, you, Derek and Boyd, while the blondes stay by and hold his hand, soothe his pain and brush away his tears. You push her out of your pack and she growls and fights back but you won't allow her to stay. None of you will.

You blame yourself for this. You always will.

-

You're twenty and he's gone.

He left in the night, car speeding away into the darkness, off to who knows where.

He's never been the same since that night, but you never expected him to tun away. He needed to escape his problems, but you never thought he would leave everyone behind. It's was an inevitable something that never crossed your mind.

His dad knows where he is, but he won't tell, he wants his son's happiness more than anything, and if he wanted this, than he would let him go.

You know this is all your fault. If only you hadn't gotten rid of her sooner.

-

You're twenty one, and you've escaped as well.

You're in the streets of New York, thoughts trailing to the boy who left, aimlessly wondering before you have to head back to meet your roommate.

A lot's changed since he left.

Allison left overnight, to become a hunter, to kill those like him, and the thought makes you sick. But your haven't loved her, not in years, and you're sort of happy to see her go, after the pain she's caused. Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd are all back home, living happy lives as one big happy family, and they're happier than you've seen them in years. Lydia left to Harvard, Jackson to London, Danny along with him. He took the thought of werewolves well.

Everyone's happy. Everyone except you.

You think of him everywhere you go, the boy with big brown eyes and cute moles, with a never ending store of witty remarks, a spring in his step, a smile all over his face. You haven't seen him in a year, never seen the boy he once was in at least three, and the thought of him before the supernatural plagues you.

You're brought out of your mind by someone knocking into you and you tune into the world to hear a quick 'sorry' paired by a squeak afterwards before your heart starts pounding in your chest.

Standing in front of you, is a lithe boy with a messily placed beanie on top of brown hair, large doe eyes, glasses sliding off his nose and moles decorating his face. His style has changed, but you'd recognise that face anywhere.

"Scott," he mutters, and you're shocked to see tears form in the corners of his eyes. Isn't he supposed to be happy? Wasn't this what he wanted?

"Stiles," you breathe out unsteadily, hands clasped around his arms, keeping him in place, not wanting to let go, not now, not ever.

He looks up uncertainly, before launching himself into your arms.

The most amazing boy you've ever met with the brightest smile and most beautiful face is sobbing his heart out into your shoulder, and suddenly the world seems to feel lighter.

-

You're twenty three, and both you and him are finally happy. 

They're are rings on both of your fingers, permanent smiles on both of your faces, and there is no more pain for either of you. The only supernatural beings are your friends, the ghosts of your pasts are long gone, and finally, after everything, you both get the happily ever after you both deserved.

It doesn't matter what's going on with the rest of the world, it's just you and him.

And that's all that really matters.


End file.
